


R1- Explosion in the Lab

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explosion in the lab, M/M, Pre-Slash, hulk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Bruce thinks the Hulk rules out dating for him. Tony disagrees.





	R1- Explosion in the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Minor warning for Tony having been pushy and not taking a ‘no’ as an answer.
> 
> (Posting from mobile, so please excuse any wonky formatting)

“I’ve heard good things about that new Thai restaurant on 42nd street. How about you and me check it out? As a date.”

Bruce took a few deep breaths and counted to ten. This had to be the tenth time Tony had asked Bruce on a date, and it would be the tenth time Bruce rejected him.

“How many times am I going to have to tell you no, Tony?”

“As many times as it takes for you to say yes or have a real reason for saying no. If you were just not interested, then that’s a real reason. But the Hulk is not a real reason.”

Bruce wasn’t in the mood to rehash this conversation yet again so he just shook his head and pointedly focussed on the chemicals in front of him.

Tony refused to believe that the Hulk was inevitably a deal breaker for anyone who thought they wanted to get close to Bruce, but Bruce had had it happen every time.

And it wasn’t like Bruce could blame them for it. He had no choice about living with this Sword of Damocles hanging over his head, but others did.

And, granted, Tony and the rest of the team had actually encountered the Hulk and not run screaming, but a combat situation was wildly different to everyday life. Eventually something would happen and Bruce would be on his own to start over. Again.

Pointedly focussing in something to ignore someone wasn’t the same as actually paying attention to the task at hand. Bruce realised a second too late that he had grabbed the wrong bottle.

There was no time to do anything to mitigate the reaction. It exploded right in front of his face.

The last thing Bruce could remember was the world turning green. He sat up slowly and looked around. Thankfully he’d made it into the Hulk Room, but that was no guarantee he hadn’t caused some serious damage on the way.

“Dr Banner. I have unlocked the doors and alerted Sir that you are now yourself again.”

“How bad was it this time, JARVIS?” Bruce asked.

Tony must have been waiting just outside the Hulk Room for him, because it was Tony who answered instead of JARVIS. “You didn’t hurt anyone,” he started with, and Bruce could have collapsed with relief.

“There are a couple of holes in the walls,” Tony continued, “and a busted door or three, but nothing serious. Except maybe whatever you were doing in the lab that went boom, but I don’t think you can blame the Big Guy for that.”

Tony had thankfully brought a pair of pants and a shirt for him, which Bruce gratefully put on. Post-Hulk conversations were hard enough to have without the awkwardness of nudity to complicate things.

Maybe now Tony would give it a rest on the dating thing now. A silver lining to be found even in the darkest cloud. Bruce shook his head at his own internal ridiculousness.

“I know you get hungry after transforming like that,” Tony said. “I guess it burns a lot of energy, so what do you say we hit that shawarma place again?”

“Is this just an offer of food, or another invitation on a date?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be Brucie-bear.”

“Okay.”

“Okay to the date or just the food?” Tony asked, and as hard to believe as it was, he seemed hopeful.

“Okay it's a date.”


End file.
